kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
N.M.E. Sales Guy
Kirby: Right Back At Ya!]] |species=Demon Beast Humanoid Demon Beast |affiliation=Holy Nightmare Co./Nightmare Enterprises |latest_appearance=[[Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Kirby: Right Back At Ya!]] }} Customer Service is one of the main villains in Kirby's anime series and the spokesperson for Holy Nightmare Co. Though he doesn’t usually do anything bad personally, he is the one responsible for selling King Dedede all his demon beasts and other things. He also appears far more than Nightmare ever does- in nearly every episode, in fact. He is never actually named in the English dub, only on the official website. A common fan nickname for him is simply 'Salesguy'. Characteristics Customer Service is almost only ever seen from the chest up through the large video screen that appears in Dedede’s throne room. He is somewhat human in appearance, but rather 'off' with a chin that’s far too long (somewhat reminiscent of Nightmare’s) and pale gray skin. His hair is an odd purplish-green, and his eyes are always hidden behind orange, black-rimmed sunglasses. His suit is deep blue, over a bright orange shirt and pink tie. Around New Year’s, he dons a red and yellow kimono-like outfit with HNM’s logo on the front, and is shown kneeling on a pillow. How he really looks is only revealed in the final episode. Appearance Customer Service is the epitome of a salesman. He’s available to serve customers 24 hours a day, and has the uncanny ability to turn anything he does into an advertisement. While he acts exceedingly polite to customers, behind it all he’s as evil as his boss, delighting in idea of finally beating Kirby. He sometimes comes up with ideas for Dedede to get the little puffball- though they’re often no more effective than Dedede’s own. If there’s one thing he loves (aside from cheating customers) it’s having an audience. He doesn’t really care what they think of him. He likes to put on a display and can be rather dramatic. Considering his job requires him to put on an act most of the time, it can be hard to tell when he’s being serious or not. In the dub, Customer Service perhaps has the greatest personality change of all the characters. Instead of being the polite Japanese salesperson type, he’s more of the ‘slimy used car salesmen’ personality type, and they usually have him trying to sound ‘hip’ (greeting Dedede with lines like “What’s shakin’, Triple D?” with ‘Triple D’ being his usual nickname for him.) He is Voiced by Dan Green (Better Known for his roles of Yugi Moto/Yami Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh! and as Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X and the more recent Sonic games) Of course, nothing is really known about where Customer Service came from- but the most likely answer would be that he's a demon beast himself, that Nightmare created to help run the company. (And considering the strong resemblance between the two, it wouldn't be surprising if Nightmare deliberately created him in his image!) Relationships The only person CS typically interacts with is Dedede, and his sales tactics work quite well on him. He makes it pretty clear he doesn’t like Dedede at all, but he puts up with him in order to make a sale. Usually he tries to swindle him by selling him things that are extremely pricey and just making it sound like he’s giving Dedede a special deal. (Dedede often demands special treatment for being such a loyal customer.) Dedede tries to get even with him at times, but usually he’s the one who loses out. Escargoon doesn’t trust Customer Service or Holy Nightmare at all, but he’s never able to convince Dedede. However, he has also ordered things from them once or twice himself, but only in extreme situations. Customer Service is extremely respectful when speaking to Nightmare himself, but with any underlings in the company, he seems to care about them less than Dedede. (And they don’t seem to like him much either.) Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!